Valentines Day
by Cyanide666999
Summary: It's V-Day and everyone is in love...well...almost everyone. Love is in there air along with some bad singing. Draco-Harry


Valentines Day at Hogwarts

--

The air was full of young love as Valentines Day fell upon the students of Hogwarts. The students were cheerful, mostly the girls. The cheer was so contagious that some first year Hufflepuffs were swearing that even Snape let out a small smile during class. Why all the cheer. Valentines Day had fallen on a Saturday and thanks to the new Defense Agents the Dark Arts professor, Dumbledore was allowing a dance.

Well, everyone but one person was happy about this, Harry Potter, who was currently moping about it to his friends, who where going together.

"Let's count, shall we?" Harry asked glaring at Hermione. "There was the Yule Ball, disaster. Cho, horrible, the Hufflepuff chick, that ended really well. Seriously, I might as well go gay or go celibate."

"Harry it's not that bad, there are plenty of…" Hermione began but was cut off.

"Fish willing to use love potions on me. Yeah, I didn't forget about that either."

"So you're just going to hate Valentines Day?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'll just hate V-Day." With that Harry stood up and went to bed.

Little did the students at Hogwarts know what was in store for them, nor did Harry know that the next day would change his life. He woke up like it was any other Saturday, and he was going to treat it like so. Harry got dressed and went down to breakfast, trying his best to ignore the people making out in the Gryffindor common room. So into ignoring people he was that he didn't notice how strange it was that there was a third year Hufflepuff singing to a third year Ravenclaw.

Harry took his usual seat at the table and began piling food on to his plate.

"Harry, did you notice anything weird this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, why?"

"Oh, it must have been nothing."

Just then Draco Malfoy burst into the Great Hall, looking angrier then ever. Behind him were three girls, all singing love songs. The were so out of tune with each other, that Draco had his ears covered and so did the whole great hall, even Ron, who couldn't tell the difference between a good singer and a cat in heat.

"I think something's wrong," Hermione said.

"Yeah, my ears are bleeding," Ron yelled.

Suddenly Draco turned around and cast a silencing charm on the girls. The teachers played dumb to his acts, just glade the noise had stopped. Just then, owls flew in. So many dropped letters and packages off for Harry that he lost count.

"I told you there we girls out there who like you."

"I doubt it. They just want a piece of fame."

"Harry," Dean piped in, "Since you're all Anti-Valentines Day, are you going to even open these?"

"No," Harry stated as if bored. "Open them if you like, just beware of any chocolates."

Harry stood to leave the Great Hall as the fifth year Gryffindor boys started opening all of Harry's Valentines.

Harry had barely gotten to the doors when Cho and a few other girls burst in to the room and began singing and dancing as if they had done it a thousand times before.

_Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
Cause tonight for the first time  
Just about half-past ten  
For the first time in history  
It's gonna start raining men._

Faintly, Harry heard music actually start playing in the background. All the girls stood up and began dancing.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean_

Harry pushed passed the girls to find the doors where locked. Harry looked to the teachers table to find that all of them were currently enjoying the show, even Snape.

_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_

_It's Raining Men! Amen!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Ame--nnnn!_

Here a few of guys stood up and lifted Cho into the air. Harry was too busy casting spells in the door to notice.

_I feel stormy weather_

_Moving in about to begin  
Hear the thunder_

_Don't you lose your head  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed_

Sight panic set in on Harry. He seemed to be the only one not affected by what was currently happening. They were locked in the Great Hall and everyone seemed to be bursting into song.

_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
It's Raining Men! Yeah!_

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled and Cho's voice went dead, even though she was still singing. "JUST SHUT UP!"

The music stopped along with everyone in the Great Hall. Slowly everyone began noticing what they were just doing and went back to their seats.

"Mr. Potter!" A voice shrilled behind Harry. "What are you doing?"

Harry turned to see McGonagall's most sour face. "Well you see professor, we all seem to be locked in here with some kind of spell on us. Everyone is randomly bursting out into song and I seem to be the only sane one."

McGonagall turn swiftly and pulled on the doors. When they didn't budge, she pointed her wand and cast a few spells on it. Still nothing happened. She motioned for Professor Flick to come over. He cast every known locking charm there was. Still no luck. With in a few minutes every professor was gathered around the door.

"Let's blow it up!" one of the professors yelled, which did not work on the door.

Harry saw Dumbledore bend down and talk to Dobby who had just appeared into the room. "What do you mean cupid won't let us out?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Well, Mr. Dumbledore, sir. Mr. Cupid is outside and he says 'No one is leaving until those two fall in love like they were suppose to.'"

"Who is to fall in love?"

"I don't know sir. Mr. Cupid wouldn't tell me too." Dobby said before Dumbledore dismissed him.

Harry looked around the room trying to figure out who needed to fall in love. Who ever it was, was currently locked in the Great Hall with the other person. Harry had barely finished looking over the Hufflepuff table when Dumbledore mad his announcement.

"Due to resent discoveries, it looks like everyone who is in here will be locked in here until fate takes its proper course. If you need anything ask one of your house prefects."

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table as discussion started up about what "fate" needed to happen. He heard a couple of people start talking about him and how he was involved in everything that ever happened at Hogwarts.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Just that two people need to fall in love like they were suppose to."

--

Harry had summoned parchment, quill and ink and was currently playing a crude version of Pictonary. Unfortunately, Harry was on the same team as Ron and Hermione. And Hermione was drawing.

"I got it! It's an Apple!" Ron yelled and Hermione rolled her eyes

"I think it is supposed to be a person." Harry said and Hermione nodded then drew two blobs off the shoulder. "An Angel?" Harry asked since it looked like Dudley's drawing of Aunt Petunia. Hermione smiled then drew an arrow.

"Cupid!" Ron yelled and Hermione clapped just as the buzzard rang.

"Three minutes and you guys got…one point." Dean announced.

"I believe that makes us the winner again," Neville said smiling.

Hermione pouted and sat down next to Ron. Currently some guy was seriating Ginny and Harry could help but laugh at the chose of song.

_Oh Girl you're my Angel,_

_You're my darling Angel._

_Girl you're my friend when I bleed, Yeah._

"At least that one can sing," Seamus said and laughed. "What if it was suppose to be you and Ginny, Harry?"

"I don't think so. It would never have worked out anyways."

"So you do you like?" Dean asked

"I don't like anyone. I am Asexual. Or maybe Me-sexual."

"Or you're gay," Ron blurted out.

"Or maybe _you_ were suppose to end up with Ron," Neville said and they all laughed.

"Look, we don't even know this is about me."

Just then a slow, catchy beat began to fill the air. There was a commotion at the Slytherin table and Draco hopped up on it to get away from the 7th years. Harry's eye's widened as he realized two things: that Draco Malfoy was going to sing and what song he was going to sing.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history-been there, done that!_

Harry was mesmerized by Draco's nice singing voice. But then his fellow class mates got up on the table and began to sing too.

_Who'd'ya think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Boy, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
_

Draco blushed and turned away from them.

_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_

_You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it? Uh-oh!  
_

_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
_

_I thought my heart had learnt its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, Boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
_

Draco jumped to the Ravenclaw table to try to escape, but the back up fallowed him.

_Oh  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you feel  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
_

Again Draco jumped, this Time landing on the Gryffindor table in front of Harry. And something deep inside Harry stirred to life.

_No chance, no way,  
I won't say it_

Draco spotted Harry and momentarily smiled slightly, or maybe it was just Harry.

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love_

Draco recomposed himself.

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_

_  
You're doing flips  
Read our lips  
You're in love_

_  
You're way off base,  
I won't say it  
Get off my case,  
I won't say it_

_  
Boy, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love_

Draco let out a big grin and staired off into space.

_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love._

The whole room was quite aas what Draco had just sung sunk in. Luckily for Draco, his brain process things faster then others. He jumped off the Gryffindor table and slid on to the bench between Harry and Seamus.

"Be the noble Gryffindor you are, Potter, and help me out," Draco whispered before disappearing under the table.

The hamster in Harry's head began to run again. Draco may or may not be the cause of this whole thing, and he was in love with a guy. And either they were just singing the song, or 7th year boys knew who Draco Malfoy was in love with. But judging by the looks on there faces, they had NO clue who it was.

Harry's head hamster was running at full speed now, but so was everyone else's.

Harry cleared his throat and the Gryffindors began ducking there heads under the table.

"Don't touch him." Harry stated firmly, and everyone sat up, a few even banging their heads. "I will get to the bottom of this. You guys keep everyone out. Got it? Start making loads of noise guys. I don't want anyone to hear us."

Dean clear his throat, wiggled his eyes and began to sing "Let's get it on," to Seamus. Which seemed to momentarily distract the girls. Harry slid under the table and sat in front of Draco.

"Malfoy, what is going on?"

Draco vigorously shook his head.

"Look, it has got to do with you. Everyone has been telling everyone that the love them to get that door unlocked and still nothing. Then you sing that song and ask for my help."

"No Potter, this is you're fault. It is always you're fault."

"Can't be my fault, I don't like anyone."

A sad look passed so quickly threw Draco's eyes that Harry thought he imagined it.

"Malfoy, I am being the 'noble' Gryffindor I am and helping you out here, okay? I can't help if you won't tell me."

"No," Draco pouted, and momentarily Harry thought it was cute.

It was Harry's turn to shake his head. "Fine, we are going to play a game Malfoy, 101 questions. You can ask me anything you want, and I will answer. But in return I can ask you anything I want and you have to answer. I'll even let you go first."

"Have you ever masturbated to the thought of you with another man?"

Harry was so shocked about the upfrontness of Draco's question, his jaw latterly dropped. "What?"

"You heard me. Now answer."

"Yeah," Harry answered then blushed, "Is it someone older then you?"

Draco blinked a few times, but didn't answer Harry. Harry was completely silent while waiting for Draco's reply. He could hear Hermione treating people with a new spell.

"Yes," Draco finally answered. "Who was it?"

It was Harry's turn to be silent. He was trying to get rid of that thought. It had been Draco. He had once seen Draco in the Prefects bathroom. And Draco had masturbated. Harry was surprised to find it so erotic and had go back to bed and imagined him touching Draco and Draco touching him.

"I put a bubble around us so no one can here us. None of your friends will ever know."

"Ron," Harry lied. "Who do you like, Malfoy?"

"No way, Potter, I know you just lied. I will not answer you until you answer me."

There was more silence between them. Then both said, "Me?"

Draco blushed hard and Harry quickly turned his head.

"Wait, you touched yourself thinking about me!"

"Shh, not so loud Malfoy."

"They can't hear us," Draco said and began crawling closer to Harry. "Do you often think about me Harry? Do you want to touch me now?"

Just as Draco's lips brushed Harry's and loud clank was heard throughout the Great Hall.

"I like you, Harry."

"I think I might like you too, Draco."

Every Gryffindor head looked under the table and discovered Draco and Harry lip locked.

"About bloody time," someone said and both boy's looked over at the goblin with wings. "I'm Pedfoot, the Cupid who has been in charge of you love birds for the past seven years. Yes, that's right seven fricken long years you two have been in love, but no. You have to take every opportunity I gave you guys and turn it completely around. Make it hate. AND DELAYING ME GETTING MY REAL WINGS FOR EVEN YEARS!! See these wings? Just strap-ons, and they chaff. I hope you two are happy. I'm ganna go get my real wings"

As everyone watch Pedfoot fly off and wondered where there own cupid was, Harry and Draco snuck out of the great hall to turn seven years of hate in to love.

--

Well, I started writing this on V-Day XD. It's my first fanfic since Hatchi when all mean on me cause she got herself a b/f. T-T That, and World of Warcrack is taking up a lot of my time. Along with work and sleep.

Muse: Yeah, she only finished this because I started poking her with a Banana. At Least she has a couple of chapters in her other actually semi-long HP story she is writing. And a few done in her OWN story.

Hey! You got me addicted to WoW!!

Muse: ROFLMAO

Love Peace and Monkey Nuts, people!!


End file.
